


Langris, Love and Lemon Sherbert

by Odyssey5



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cherry Tarts, F/M, Finral is a good big brother, Gen, Langris doesn't understand feelings, Langris is a tsundere, Lemon Sherbert, Sicko Brownzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odyssey5/pseuds/Odyssey5
Summary: Langris never really thought about romance. He was betrothed to Finesse so it never really mattered anyway. Then, something strange happens when he meets a girl. She seems to keep popping up in his thoughts and it's rather annoying. It's not attraction though. Langris definitely does not like Fragil Tormenta. He definitely doesn't think she looks like a snow angel or that she smells like heaven. It's preposterous.Or, Langris wants to talk to a girl and enlists his brother to help him. And no, he doesn't like her.
Relationships: Finral Roulacase & Langris Vaude, Langris Vaude/Fragil Tormenta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Langris, Love and Lemon Sherbert

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted a brotherly bonding fic, and I also thought it would be cute to see Langris have a crush on someone. The two ideas fit almost too well together. Prepare for Langris being a tsundere and having no idea what to do. And also Finral being the wise older brother who has experience with ladies, well, at least a little bit.

Langris walked through the market. He’d never actually been here before for anything but defeating an enemy. Frankly, he didn’t like it. It was noisy and there were too many people around. He wouldn’t be here if he wasn’t looking for one of the Golden Dawn members. He held up a map as he walked. It marked all of the places that this member usually went to. Right now, he was heading towards the casino. Honestly, this member was probably drunk and passed out somewhere. Why did he have to go find him? he wasn’t responsible for what this member did. As he was walking, he felt someone collide into him with enough force to cause both of them to fall, and the map to fall on his face, getting crumpled in the process. 

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry. I wasn’t watching where I was going!” The voice was feminine, and a voice he vaguely remembered. And that smell, vanilla? The girl got off of him. 

“You’re not hurt, are you?” Langris sat up. He was definitely going to be bruised tomorrow. 

“I’m fine.” Something about her voice made him want to ease her worry.

“Thank goodness. I’ll help you up.” The girl reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling him up. As she did, the map fell off of Langris’s face. Blue eyes met grey eyes, as Langris saw it was the girl from Azure Deer. Her name was Fragil, he remembered. She let out a small gasp and let go of his hand, causing him to fall back down. 

“L-Langris!” 

“Yeah. It’s been a while.” Fragil didn’t respond, instead, her eyes started darting around until they landed on something behind him. 

“Oh, good. There he is.” And before Langris knew it, she was running away. He turned his head to see her meet up with the other guy that was on their team, Sicko Brownzo, right? He seemed to see Langris as well, as he seemed to be quaking in fear. Fragil, however, grabbed his arm and pulled him through the crowd, causing the two of them to disappear. Langris just stared after them, confused and a little offended.

A few days later, his brother came to visit him. Langris brewed up some tea for the two of them and they sat at his table. 

“So, I visited Finesse the other day. She was lovely as always. She’s been feeling a lot better lately. She even agreed to a garden picnic the next time I visited.” 

“Finesse will like that. I still can’t believe she likes you so much, though.” 

“What can I say, I’m a ladies man- I mean Finesse’s man.”

“That reminds me, I ran into a girl a few days ago,” Langris said. He said it casually, but the memory was still niggling in the back of his mind rather annoyingly and as much as he hated to admit it, his brother knew more about girls better than he did. Or at least, Finesse seemed to like him. Finral’s ears perked up. 

“Is my little brother in love?” 

“No. It’s nothing like that. It’s just that… I think she was afraid of me.” 

“You’ve never been bothered by people being afraid of you before.”

“I know. But with her, it feels different.” Langris almost sounded guilty when he said it. 

“I’m sor-“

“I wasn’t asking for your pity.” 

“So then…” Finral trailed off, looking at his brother. His brother wouldn’t meet his eyes, instead, he was staring down at his teacup. 

“Don’t make me say it.” 

“Alright. I’ll be going then.”

“You’re bluffing.”

“I have a lot of things to do today. I’m a very important member of the Black Bulls.”

“Okay, now I know you’re bluffing.”

“Well, that’s just rude. I’m definitely leaving now.”

“Wait! Fine.” Langris paused, the next part was going to be difficult. “Help me.” A big smile stretched across Finral’s face as he scooched his chair closer to his brothers. 

“So, who’s the girl?” 

“Fragil Tormenta.”

“Oooh, she’s pretty.” Langris glared at his brother. 

“Fine. What’s the problem?”

“She ran away when I tried to talk to her. It wouldn’t even be a problem but she seems to be fine with this other guy and I can’t see why. He’s a moron.” 

“I’m sure he’s not that bad.”

“He is. He’s even worse than you. It’s that guy… Sicko Brownzo or something. My magic is obviously much better than his. I may not be taller, but at least my hair doesn’t look like straw. And I would certainly never be found gambling away my money at a casino.” Langris paused his rant as he looked at his brother. 

“What are you smiling about?” 

“J-just thinking about Finesse,” Finral said, barely managing to hold back his delight. Langris was jealous. He wished he could take a picture. His little brother was finally into someone that wasn’t himself.

“He was shaking in his boots when he saw me. I could easily get rid of him and nobody would care. I don’t think the captain of the Green Mantis would even notice.” 

“I don’t think Fragil would like that,” Finral said, hoping to ease his brother away from something illegal. 

“I suppose not. It would be so simple though.” 

“Why don’t you just try talking to her.”

“She ran away last time, remember?”

“Bring a peace offering. Maybe flowers?”

“Flowers? Really?” 

“We can talk to her friends then. I think I know one of them.” 

“Then, let's go.” 

“Right now? But the tea is finally the perfect temperature…”

“Yes, before Sicko sinks his claws into her.” Thus, Finral opened a portal and the two of them went to the Azure Deer base. The two approached the first person they saw, a small man with round glasses. 

“Excuse me, we’re looking for Anaise.” 

“Oh, sure. She’s just in the courtyard.” The man said, pointing out towards a pink-haired woman who was sitting with an orange-haired woman. 

“Thank you,” Finral said, and the two of them headed out there.

“Ugh. It’s that guy,” Anaise said in annoyance when she noticed them approaching. 

“Oh, look at those two cuties!” Finral blurted out before realization hit him and he started banging his head against the pillar.

“Finesse! I only have eyes for Finesse!”

“Let’s get out of here,” Anaise said. Her friend nodded and they got up from their chairs. 

“Wait. I need to talk to you.” Langris spoke up. 

“Sorry. We really have to get going.” Anaise side-eyed Finral, who was still banging his head against the pillar. 

“Ignore my brother. I just have a few questions about Fragil.” This seemed to pique the girls’ interest as they turned back around. 

“If the question is, is she single, the answer is yes.” The orange-haired girl elbowed Anaise in the side as she said it. 

“Ow! Darcy! What was that for?” 

“He might not be here for that. You could have just embarrassed her.” Darcy whispered as if Langris couldn’t hear them. 

“I just wanted to get her something. A sort of… peace offering. What does she like?” 

“Get her flowers! She really likes white roses,” Anaise said, excitedly. 

“No. Get carnations. Roses are too forward for wooing someone.” Langris was definitely not trying to woo her. 

“He’s not trying to woo her!” Anaise unexpectedly came to his defense. 

“Thank y-“

“They’re already dating, duh. He’s trying to apologize for something he did wrong. White roses will show how much he cares about her! I can’t believe she didn’t tell us she was dating someone, though.” Never mind. She was worse. She was the worse one. 

“That’s because we’re not dating.”

“I knew it. I told you he was wooing her. Carnations, it is!” Darcy said, victoriously. 

“I’m not trying to woo her, either. No flowers. Just tell me what she likes,” Langris said through grit teeth, starting to get rather annoyed. 

“Fine. Sheesh. She likes lemon sherbert, especially from this one stall at the market.” 

“Thank you.”

“Also, she should be feeding birds at the park for the wizard king in an hour. Sekke is meeting her there though, so you may want to get there early.” 

“Sekke? Who’s that?” 

“Just a knight from one of the other squads. Don’t worry, they’re just friends though.” 

“I don’t care.” However, he couldn’t help but be annoyed. Damn. How many men was she close too?

“Finral, let’s go to the market now.” Finral nodded, turning swiftly so he couldn’t even catch a glimpse at the ladies. Then, he opened a portal. 

“He totally likes her,” Anaise whispered behind his back, causing Langris to tense. However, he decided to ignore it, just this once though. 

“Remember, she likes white roses!” Anaise called. 

“No carnations!” 

“No roses!” 

“Maybe we should turn around, just to respond to them…” Finral began turning only for Langris to pull him through the portal. He’d had enough of them already. At the market, Langris looked at the stalls while Finral tried to avoid flirting with the women and looked for something nice for Finesse instead. Langris approached the first ice cream stall he saw. It was run by a short plump woman, the sort you would usually find in a bakery. 

“Hello. Do you have lemon sherbet?” 

“We do! It’s the best in the four realms. Definitely better than our competition.” The woman glared at a stall across from them. 

“Wait? There are multiple ice cream stalls?” 

“...No.” However, Langris was already looking around. He counted at least three others within sight range. Why were there so many ice cream stalls?

“I have to go.” Langris walked away. How would he find the stall with the sherbert that Fragil liked? Would he have to go to all the ice cream stalls? Oh god, what if this wasn’t even the right market! Langris approached the second stall, deciding to shelve those thoughts for now. Perhaps this merchant would be a bit more helpful. The merchant in question was a tall, stocky man, with a very shiny looking head. The merchant, meanwhile, perked up when he saw him. A noble, and part of the Golden Dawn too. He’ll be able to swindle a pretty penny out of him.

“Hello, young man. What can I do for you today?” 

“I’m looking for lemon sherbert.” 

“We have some right here. Best in the business.” 

“Are you sure? That stall claimed the same thing.” 

“Well sure, but I’m telling the truth.” Langris didn’t really believe him, but he supposed it didn’t really matter. 

“Do women like your sherbert? It’s not too bitter or sour or anything?” A lovesick fool! Even better, the man thought. 

“Well of course! Our lemon sherbert is very popular, especially with the ladies. I’m sure your special lady would love it.” 

“Really?” Langris peered down at the sherbert. 

“Sure! It’s usually 4,500 yul, but since it’s a gift for your lady, 3,500! I’m a big believer in love and all.” Langris was about to protest, but dropping the price 1,000 yul, that sounded like a really good deal. However…

“At the last ice cream stall I was at, the sherbert was only 500 yul.” 

“Sure. Cause it’s the cheap stuff. But this is the real good stuff. And, you’ll be getting a carton which gives a lot more than the scoop prices you saw over there.” Langris wasn’t quite sure what to do. He looked around for his brother until he found him at a perfume stand. 

“I’ll be right back.” Langris went and approached his brother. 

“Honestly, are you even trying to avoid women?”

“I’m looking for a present for Finesse, I swear!” Finral sniffed one of the perfumes, before flinching. No way Finesse would like something that strong. 

“So, did you find the lemon sherbert?” 

“There are too many options to choose from. Those stalls both claim they have the best sherbert, which I’m assuming all the stalls are claiming. Should I get the most expensive one or would that look like I was trying too hard? Is 3,500 yul too much to pay?” 

“I think whoever asked that price is trying to swindle you.”

“What? That bastard.” Langris turned and walked back to the vendor. Trying to swindle him? Thought he was a lovesick fool, did he? Finral put down the perfume and went after his brother. 

“Why don’t I help you. You can sample the different sherbets and decide which one you think is best.” 

“Alright. I want to go to him first, though.” Langris pointed around the stall with the merchant who tried to swindle him. The two approached the stall where the merchant smiled at them. 

“Hello, young man? You still want that lemon sherbet for your special lady?” 

“May I try a sample first?” Langris smiled at him and stuck out his hand. 

“Oh, sure. Would you like one too, sir?” The merchant asked Finral. 

“Yes. I’ll have the lemon sherbert as well.” The merchant handed them each a sample. 

“Hmm, this sherbert is quite good. It’s a shame that it costs so much. Maybe I could… cut the prices in half,” Langris said, about to raise his hand, only for Finral to grab his arm. 

“Why don’t we go look at the other stalls. I’m sure they’ll have better lemon sherbert.” The two seemed to be locked in a staring contest, while the merchant glanced nervously between them. He suddenly felt a very ominous air around them and he didn’t like it. Langris lowered his hand. 

“Fine. Let’s look at the other stalls,” he said to his brother. After that, the two went to another stall. At this one was a pretty girl in a maids outfit. 

“Do you have any lemon sherbert?” 

“Unfortunately not, but we do have lemon ice cream.”

“I’ll buy all your lemon ice cream if you’ll go on a date with me!” 

“No. We don’t need any lemon ice cream.” 

“Are you sure? It’s really quite good. One of my favorite flavors. It’s just like sherbert, but even better,” the woman said. 

“Even better… No. We’re looking for sherbert.” Langris turned and walked towards the next stall, dragging Finral along with him. 

“Alright, but come back next time!” The girl called. 

“She wants us to come back,” Finral sang. 

“Finesse,” Langris muttered, causing Finral to become wilted and look defeated. 

“You’re right,” he said. The next stall’s sherbert they tasted wasn’t nearly as good as the firsts. 

“It’s too sweet. Do you think Fragil would like something this sweet?” 

“You know what they say, sweet things for sweet girls,” the merchant said. 

“That might explain why you like sour foods so much,” Finral joked, causing Langris to put on what could only be described as a very sour facial expression. Finral resisted the urge to start laughing, which only seemed to make his brother more annoyed. 

“Are you sure a girl would like this?”

“Well, is this girl sweet?” 

“Yes, very... And she always smells like vanilla.” Langris mentally berated himself. He hadn’t meant to say the second part out loud.

“Then this is perfect for her. I’m sure your girl will love it.”

“She’s not my girl.” 

“She doesn’t really like him yet,” Finral whispered to the merchant. 

“Hang in there! I’m sure she’ll come around. You’re not that bad looking, a little short though.” The merchant gave him a thumbs up, however, Langris looked absolutely offended. 

“We’re going now. And I am not short!” 

“Sorry,” Finral mouthed to the merchant as the two of them left, who merely waved with a small smile on his face. Young love was so cute. 

“So, you’ve been smelling Fragil?” 

“Not in the way you’re implying. It was by accident the other day. She practically tackled me,” Langris responded calmly, however, he could feel his ears burning up. 

“But you said she always smells like vanilla.” 

“She also smelled that way during the knight’s exam where I stood next to her because we were on the same team. I’m sure Sicko smelled her too, stupid bastard. If anyone was smelling her in a creepy way, it was him.” Then, Finral realized something. Sicko was actually Sekke. Should he tell his brother that there was only one person to worry about? He glanced at his brother. 

“And then there’s also this Sekke person. If they feed birds together, I’m sure he’s smelled her as well...” Langris seemed to be muttering to himself, a sight which Finral quite enjoyed. Maybe he could keep it a secret a little longer.

“Do you know who Sekke is? Does he have strong magic? Is he an esteemed knight?” 

“I mean, he’s pretty average in looks. He’s kind of a womanizer, but don’t worry, he’s not as good as your big brother.” 

“Damn, that means he’s pretty good,” Langris said, thinking for a moment before flinching. 

“Not that I care! And who asked if he was ugly or not?” 

“Of course. I just thought it was information that you might wanna know.” The two sampled the other different sherbert stands and unfortunately, the first one was still the best. 

“Hello. Back again…,” the merchant was not as excited to see them. For some reason, he had felt at risk for his stall, or possibly even his life the last time they had come around. 

“Yes. Also, I know you were trying to swindle me the first time so what’s the real price for a carton?” Langris demanded, getting down to business. 

“It’s really 2,500 yul for a carton. But I’m not sure you want that much sherbert.” 

“Just give me the carton. Here’s your money.” Langris slammed the money onto the counter rather harshly. The merchant went and retrieved a carton of lemon sherbert. It was quite big, was this the size that Fragil would get? He supposed he shouldn’t judge, maybe she just liked sherbert that much. 

“Thank you,” Langris said, taking the carton. Then, the two of them went to find Fragil. She was sitting in the park and had already started feeding the birds as they were pecking around at her feet. It seemed like Sekke hadn’t come yet. The two watched her, before Finral nudged his brother, urging him to approach her. Langris glanced at Finral, a rare moment of nervousness on his face before he started approaching Fragil. She heard him approaching and turned, only to jump when she saw him, nearly scattering her bread crumbs.

“Um sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you,” Langris said, awkwardly. 

“It’s fine. I just thought you were someone else.” Langris mentally cursed Sekke.

“May I sit down?”

“Sure.” Langris took a seat next to her. Was he sitting too close?

“I brought you sherbert,” Langris said, holding the carton in front of him.

“You can just set it down.” Fragil gingerly pointed to a spot on the ground. “Thank you.” 

“It might have melted a bit on the way here, though.” 

“That’s alright.” Fragil waved her hand and created a little snow pile on top of it. Then, she turned to Langris. 

“Um, I’m very grateful for the sherbert, but how did you know my favorite flavor is lemon? Or where I would be?” Realization dawned on Langris and he began to panic. 

“I’m not a stalker if that’s what you think!” he burst out, causing a few birds to fly away. Fragil seemed to shrink back, her hands tensing around her bag of bread crumbs. 

“I talked to some of your friends! Anaise and Darcy! They’re your friends, right? They told me what you liked to eat and where you would be. I’m not creepy at all, I swear!” Fragil started to relax a bit, seeing that Langris seemed more flustered than anything. And her friends' names were Anaise and Darcy. 

“Ok. I’m sorry for running off a few days ago. You just…” 

“Scared you?” 

“A little. But, I was more embarrassed than anything. Your spacial magic frightened me during our battle. But, I’m supposed to be a knight, strong and brave. At that moment, I was weak and frightened.” Fragil smiled. 

“I’m sorry. This really doesn’t have much to do with you.” 

“I shouldn’t have scared you in the first place.” 

“You were being taken over by an elf. There was like an elf you and a normal you..” 

“That other me was also me, at least somewhat.” 

“I know. I’ve heard stories. But, that just means you have room to grow. I’ve been working hard to show I’m worthy of the knight title, and I think, so are you.” 

“Yeah.” Langris paused. “Are you still afraid of me?” Fragil thought for a moment. 

“Not anymore. You’re much calmer than you were when we first met, even before the knight exams. I mean, you just bought a ridiculous amount of lemon sherbert just to talk to me.” Langris felt his face go red with embarrassment. 

“That was the only size they sold!” Fragil giggled, causing Langris’s insides to feel all funny. 

“It’s alright though because that’s my favorite type. My uncle makes it. I wonder if you met him while you were there.” Langris felt a pit in his stomach.

“What does he look like?” 

“Tall, kind of stocky, with a rough sort of appearance. Don’t tell him I said this, but also a little balding.” A little balding? Langris resisted the urge to scoff. 

“Nope. Must have run into his assistant or something.” Maybe she wasn’t that close to him? 

“Well, I’ll have to tell him about you then. Bought a whole carton just for me. I’m sure he’ll get a kick out of it. My father is usually away, so I’m much closer to my uncle.” 

“Great…,” Langris responded. Crap.

Meanwhile, Finral was still watching from the bushes, cheering for his little brother. He should probably get going though. He was supposed to pick up Captain Yami an hour ago. Hopefully, Yami wouldn’t mind too much being stuck at the captain’s meeting. Later, Finral would learn that Yami did not mind. He did not mind at all. Mostly because Yami had ended up getting so drunk that he could barely stand, let alone swing a sword. Then, Finral noticed someone approaching. It was Sekke. He seemed to notice Langris and Fragil talking. He seemed to panic, before steeling himself and beginning to approach. Oh no! Langris was finally talking to the girl he liked and Sekke was going to get in the way. Well, not on this big brother’s watch. He sent a flying portal towards Sekke, who noticed at the last second.

“No! Not aga-” 

“Did you hear that?” Fragil asked. She could’ve sworn she had just heard Sekke’s voice. 

“Hear what?” Langris responded. He had definitely heard a voice, however, it sounded like Sicko for some reason…

“Strange. Well, would you like to feed the birds with me?” Fragil held the bag of bread crumbs out to him, which he took a handful of.

“It seems that Sekke isn’t coming. You may have scared him off.” 

“Oh, sorry.” Langris mentally cheered.

“That’s alright. We can always feed the birds together another time.” The two continued to chat while feeding the birds until the sun started to set and they were long out of bread crumbs.

“Oh my, look at the time. I better be getting back to the Azure Deer base. My friends are probably worried about me. I was supposed to be back hours ago. It was nice talking to you, though” 

“I liked talking to you, too.” Fragil smiled at him before going to pick up the carton of sherbert. She stared at it a second, assessing how she should carry it. It really was quite big.

“Here, I can carry that for you” Langris offered. 

“Oh, thank you. It’s quite heavy and I wasn’t sure how I would carry it.” As they walked back to the Azure Deer base, Fragil looped one of her hands around Langris’s arm. Langris tensed, turning to her.

“W-what are you doing?” 

“Sorry, I just wanted to hold onto your arm. You’re quite muscular you know.” Langris blushed at her comment, looking away so she didn’t see. What was going on with him today?

“How will I protect us if someone attacks?” Fragil giggled. 

“The Azure Deer Base is right over there. I’m sure we can manage. But, I can let go if you want.” 

“No, it’s alright.” Fragil smiled at him. It made his stomach feel all funny again. Maybe he did like her. Just a little. Crap... Everybody was right about him. When did he get so dense? Fragil hummed on the way back, a peaceful air falling around them. The next day, Finral dropped by the Golden Dawn base to visit his brother and see how everything went. When he entered his room, he could note a faint smell of cherry tarts.

“Mmm. It smells nice in here.” 

“Fragil was here a few hours ago. She taught me how to make a cherry tart.” 

“Was it good?”

“Of course it was. It was perfect. Warm and comforting and it smelled really nice. Sweet but still with a certain sharpness to it.” Langris sighed, obviously not talking about the tart. 

“So, I take it the date yesterday went well?” 

“It wasn’t a date. But, yeah, the talk went really well.” Langris had a small smile on his face as he thought about it. It was then that Finral noticed a bouquet of white flowers on Langris’s table. 

“Are those carnations?”

“Roses actually.” 

“Reaaaally?” Finral asked in a suggestive voice. 

“What’s that voice for? We have a date tonight. I wanted to get her flowers and I knew she liked roses,” Langris said, very defensively.

“I knew it! You are in love! I have a sixth sense for these types of things, you know.” Langris started getting very red. 

“I’m not in love! I just thought the other flowers wouldn’t be good enough for her!” He protested. 

“Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me. Can’t let the others know about what a softie you really are.”

“I am not a softie. Though, thank you… for helping me. And for everything really.” 

“Of course! Your big brother loves you!” Finral hugged his brother, practically smothering him. 

“Ok. Ok. Let go. You’re going to wrinkle my date clothes.” Finral let go of his brother. 

“Wait. That’s what you're wearing for your date?” 

“Yeah. What’s wrong with it? Is it not enough? I thought I would wear something more casual. Is it too casual?” 

“I was just teasing you. You look great.” Langris blew out a sigh of relief. 

“That was a jerk move.” 

“Sorry, the chance was just too perfect.” 

“This romance thing is making me stupid. I think I’m finally starting to understand why you’re always acting the way you do.”

“That’s love, little brother. It’ll fill your tummy with warmth and your head with fluff. And don’t worry, I’ll work hard and make sure I marry Finesse. That way you can go and marry Fragil.” 

“I… wouldn’t mind that.” 

“Awww, my little brother’s in love!” 

“Stop it!” Langris said, his face starting to grow red again. 

A few weeks later, Langris went back to the ice cream stall. He had a… mission, to say the least. 

“Hello. I just wanted to thank you for the lemon sherbert. My sweetheart really liked it.” The merchant nodded, barely listening to him. 

“You know, she’s one of the knights of the Azure Deer Squad.” That caught the merchant’s attention, though. His niece had started dating someone new, a man who had gotten her a whole carton of lemon sherbert. Three people had gotten a carton of lemon sherbert before his niece had talked to him. The merchant glanced at Langris, a knight... just like her. 

“No…” 

“I can’t believe you tried to swindle a knight, seeing as your own niece was one as well.” 

“Stay away from her!” 

“Oh, I can’t do that. I really like her.” 

“I don’t care. She’s too pure and innocent for you!” 

“Oh, she’s not as pure and innocent as you think.” The merchant's face went pale. 

“Wh-what do you mean?” 

“I’m a knight. I would never kiss and tell.” This must have pushed the merchant’s buttons, as he lunged at Langris, who managed to dodge his punch. 

“You missed.” 

“You little bastard,” The merchant went to punch Langris again, which caused him to raise his hand. Both were about to attack when they heard a gasp. 

“Uncle Firme! Langris!” Both turned to see Fragil who was holding a bag of groceries. 

“Your uncle tried to swindle me when I bought you sherbert!” 

“This boy is a psychopath! Don't have his babies!” 

“...What?” Thus, the two of them told her what had happened. 

“You’re kind of a prick, you know that?” Fragil said as she pinched Langris’s cheek. 

“It was just too easy. I had to.” 

“Don’t worry, uncle Firme. We haven’t done anything like that yet.” Both men had noticed the word yet, which didn’t ease her uncle’s fears at all and caused Langris to start internally start panicking.

“He even still blushes when we kiss,” Fragil continued, amused.

“I don’t do that anymore,” Langris objected.

“Oh? That’s a shame. It lets me know that your feelings were sincere. I liked it.” Fragil got up. 

“I’ll be right back so don’t kill each other while I’m gone, please?” The two nodded. 

“Good.” Fragil went and kissed Langris, causing him to blush. 

“I knew you still blushed,” she said smugly as she walked away. 

“I wasn’t blushing,” Langris spluttered, but she had already disappeared.

“You better treat her right. She’s very important to me.” Langris looked at Firme. 

“Of course I will. She’s very important to me as well.” 

“Good. She’s been hurt before in the past and I don’t like seeing my niece like that.”

“I’m not gonna hurt her.” 

“At least you haven’t asked her for money yet. She has one friend who has a serious gambling problem.” 

“I know him. I casually threatened him to stop or I would force him to… relocate. He nearly peed himself.” Firme let out a laugh. 

“You’re not that bad. I still hate you though.” 

“Ditto.” The two sat in silence until Fragil came back and the three had dinner together with, of course, lemon sherbert for dessert.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I know it's weird writing a fanfic shipping a character with Langris that we know barely anything about. But, they are exactly the same age and I just think it would be cute. Lol, I do love my crack ships. I also tried to make this a mostly brotherly bonding story, so I hoped I achieved that. Langris is weird because he definitely changed after the elf arc but it was hard to tell by how much. Also, Langris got a 4 in physical strength according to the wiki, which just seems oddly strong for him. I just felt I should mention that.


End file.
